Bond for Eternity
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: kumpulan kisah cinta pendek karakter-karakter Uraboku.  chapter 1 : forever  Yuki x Luca   cinta yang mereka miliki telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa waktupun tak dapat mengubah apa yang sudah terjalin di antara mereka.


Disclaimer: Uraboku itu punya Odagiri Hotaru- Sensei, satu-satunya hal yang saya punya di sini cuma plot cerita sama puisi di chapter ini aja…

Author's note: mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa ada cerita multichapter yang ga bersambung dari satu chapter ke chapter yang lain… Tapi yah begitulah fiction saya ini, setiap chapter berkisah tentang pairing yang berbeda dari uraboku…

Mungkin ada yang tanya kenapa ga dibikin pisah aja? One shot?

Dan alasannya adalah karena…. Saya belom pernah bikin multichapter jadi pengen nyoba, wahaha…*plak*

Enggak kok ding, jangan dianggap serius yah. Saya bikin jadi multichapter karena walau pairingnya beda-beda tapi satu tema, yaitu "Bond for Eternity". Tadinya mau dibikin one shot tapi karena satu tema yah sudahlah jadi satu saja –berpikir praktis- huahaha… kalo fic sebelumnya (buat yang sudah baca fic kuroshitsuji saya) dibikin sekuel karena inti yang mau disampaikan agak beda, jadi jangan ada yang nuduh saya pilih kasih yah, antara kuroshitsuji dan uraboku… saya cinta dua-duanya kok..^^

Last but not least, I hope you can enjoy this story… happy reading!

**Bond for Eternity**

**Chapter 1**

**FOREVER**

**(Pairing: Luca and Yuki)**

Suasana Twilight Mansion malam itu sangat tenang. Angin berhembus lembut melewati daun pepohonan di taman besar mansion, menimbulkan suara agak keras namun lembut, seolah menandakan kedamaian yang memang sedang menyelimuti mansion itu. Jam telah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam, seluruh penghuni Twilight Mansion sudah jatuh terlelap kecuali satu orang. Luca Crosszeria, pria opast yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam, malam itu menghabiskan waktu damai yang jarang dimilikinya di ruang tamu dengan membaca. Sebuah buku yang pernah dilihatnya dibaca oleh Yuki, masternya sekaligus orang yang paling dicintainya sejak dulu sampai sekarang.

Yuki, adalah reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya di masa lampau yang bernama sama. Tapi rupanya bukan hanya nama itu yang tak berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, begitu pula jiwanya. Walau kini gadis cantik yang dikenalnya dulu telah berubah menjadi pemuda berwajah manis yang tak mengingat hubungan mereka tapi kelembutannya tetap tak berubah. Ia tetap perhatian, lugu, dan memiliki suatu sinarannya sendiri yang membuat setiap orang mengasihinya dan ingin menjaganya.

Mengingat Yuki yang dulu dan berada di sisi Yuki yang sekarang, Luca tersenyum kecil. Aah… mereka benar-benar sama, kecuali fakta bahwa Yuki sekarang laki-laki tentunya. Yuki tetap saja pribadi yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Luca yakin betul, jika ia bisa terlahir kembali, tak peduli berapa kalipun, ia hanya akan jatuh cinta pada Yuki, satu pribadi itu saja.

Buku yang dibaca Yuki itu rupanya sebuah buku puisi, melihat satu lagi kesamaan ini, Luca benar-benar tersenyum.

_Bahkan apa yang mereka sukai masih sama, pikir Luca._

Buku kumpulan puisi itu bejudul "Bond for Eternity" dan di sebuah karya berjudul "Forever" Yuki menyelipkan pembatas buku. Halaman itu tampak paling sering dibuka dibanding puisi lainnya, halamannya yang tidak selicin lembaran lain yang membuat Luca menyadarinya. Coba dibacanya puisi yang tampaknya bermakna khusus bagi Yuki itu.

For eternity I will love you

Cause you're my heaven

Though I have to reborn again and again

I will not stop loving you

Sebuah puisi yang sederhana. Dibanding halaman-halaman yang sebelumnya telah selesai dibaca Luca, puisi itu tampak tidak menonjol. Tidak ada penggambaran yang terlalu imajinatif, hanya terlihat seperti curahan hati biasa dalam bentuk puisi, tapi rasanya Luca bisa mengerti mengapa Yuki menyukainya. Puisi itu jujur.

Your beautiful wings that protect me

The lullaby melody you sing for me

The kind smile only for me

It's always you and me

Luca mencermati kata-kata dalam puisi itu baris demi baris. Entah mengapa rasanya baris demi baris sederhana itu bisa menarik keluar semua kenangan indahnya dengan Yuki. Tanpa sadar ia jadi melamun.

"Luca?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Luca langsung menoleh ke arah empunya suara itu. Yuki sedang berdiri di pintu ruang tamu sambil menguap. Luca tersenyum melihatnya. Bahkan Yuki yang baru bangun tidur sangat manis di matanya.

"Ada apa, Yuki?" tanyanya lembut.

Yuki berjalan menghampiri Luca yang sedang duduk, matanya tak sengaja menangkap Luca sedang membaca buku puisinya yang tertinggal di ruang tamu itu. Buku yang beberapa hari yang lalu dibelinya saat sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Toko dan Tsukumo.

"Kamu suka baca juga, Luca?" tanya Yuki sambil tersenyum manis. Ingin rasanya Luca mencubit pipinya itu saat ia tersenyum begitu, seperti ketika mereka masih menjadi kekasih di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Tidak, tapi karena kamu baca ini aku juga jadi ingin membacanya…," jawab Luca tenang. Ia balas melempar senyum lembut pada Yuki.

Mendengar jawaban Luca, wajah Yuki memerah sedikit. Ia sendiri heran mengapa wajahnya sering memerah saat bersama Luca. Padahal ia dan Luca kan sama-sama laki-laki, walau dikatakan pada kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah wanita tapi rasanya Luca tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung hal-hal lain di luar kontrak mereka sebagai master dan servant di kehidupan lalu. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah di kehidupan lalu ia pernah mencintai Luca? Jika iya maka pertanyaannya tentang alasan debaran jantungnya yang bertambah cepat dan rasa nyaman saat bersama Luca akan terjawab.

"Kamu kenapa malam-malam begini keluar kamar?" tanya Luca pada Yuki dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Aah.. aku hanya merasa tidak bisa tidur setelah terbangun tadi. Kupikir mungkin segelas susu panas akan membuatku lebih nyaman dan bisa tidur," jawab Yuki jujur. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar jawabannya sendiri ia merasa malu.

_Luca pasti menganggapku seperti anak kecil_, pikir Yuki.

Tapi Luca justru malah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia megusap rambut cokelat Yuki yang lembut lalu menyentuh pipinya yang halus. "Aku temani…."

**Pantry Twilight Mansion**

"Kamu mau sesuatu juga Luca? Aku buatkan," Yuki menawarkan.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan. Aku sudah minum kopi tadi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku yang sudah banyak merepotkan Luca. Bagaimana kalau susu cokelat juga? Itu akan membantumu tidur nyenyak, apalagi kamu baru saja minum kopi, pasti nanti akan sulit tidur."

"Baiklah. Apapun tak masalah."

Sementara Yuki bergerak dengan luwes di pantry Twilight mansion yang cukup luas, membuat dua gelas susu cokelat, Luca duduk di bangku dekat meja tengah pantry. Ia menatap sosok yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut, terus begitu sampai Yuki selesai dan berbalik memergokinya sedang memandangi dirinya. Wajah Yuki memerah.

"Nng… Luca…"

"Ya…?" Luca merespon santai,tak paham bahwa pandangannya yang lembut itu membuat Yuki gugup.

"Ada apa? Kamu memandangiku begitu?" wajah Yuki benar-benar merah. Pandangan Luca saja sudah membuatnya salah tingkah, ditambah bertanya begitu rasanya benar-benar memalukan.

Menyadari Yuki salah tingkah karena apa yang dilakukannya, Luca malah tertawa kecil. Menurutnya wajah Yuki yang memerah begitu sangat manis. Melihat tawa yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pria opast itu, Yuki jadi berdebar-debar. Luca yang biasa saja sudah sangat memesona, ditambah bias hangat yang kini diperlihatkannya tak heran Yuki jadi bertambah gugup berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak boleh ya, memandangimu?" tanya Luca diplomatis. Sorot mata abu-abu peraknya begitu lembut menatap Yuki.

"Eh… Ah… Bukannya tidak boleh tapi…" Yuki rasanya sulit menjawab, ia merasa gugup. Apalagi pandangan Luca yang penuh kasih sayang itu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Duduklah Yuki, aku memandangimu hanya karena aku ingin saja. Tak ada alasan lain."

Yuki menurut dan duduk di hadapan Luca. Wajahnya masih merah tentu saja. Untuk sejenak mereka duduk terdiam sambil meminum segelas susu cokelat panas yang membuat tubuh mereka terasa hangat dan rileks. Keheningan yang ada di antara mereka berdua bukanlah sesuatu yang menyesakan, keheningan itu justru terasa nyaman. Memang menyenangkan bukan apabila kita bisa duduk terdiam dengan teman kita tanpa harus merasa canggung atau tertekan karena keharusan membuka pembicaraan?

Walau suasana hening itu terasa nyaman dan akrab, Yuki malah merasa sudah saatnya ia dan Luca membahas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah benar-benar membahas itu, paling tidak Yuki belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menanyakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Luca di kehidupan yang lalu.

"Eng… Luca…"

"Ya"

"Eeh.. aku… aku…." Keberanian Yuki seakan menguap entah kemana apalagi saat sepasang iris abu-abu keperakan itu memandang langsung ke dalam kedua bola matanya, seolah mengetahui setiap rahasia yang tersimpan di sana.

"Kenapa, Yuki?"

"Aku… aku…" Yuki merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan kalimat demi kalimat yang diperintahkan otaknya untuk keluar tertahan di ujung lidahnya. "Aku… Aku yang dulu seperti apa?"

Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga, walau awalnya Yuki ingin menanyakan dengan kalimat yang lebih baik namun kegugupannya itu benar-benar menggangunya. Pada akhirnya bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Luca saja sudah bagus.

"Kamu yang dulu?" tanya Luca lagi, memperjelas apa yang ditanyakan padanya.

Yuki menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Luca tersenyum seraya menjawab, "Kamu adalah kamu, sampai saat ini tak ada yang berubah. Baik kelembutanmu, kehangatanmu, kebaikan hatimu, semuanya sama…"

Yuki terdiam mendengar jawaban Luca, rasanya malu dipuji seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya ia melanjutkan, jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi ia akan bisa berbincang dengan Luca seperti ini.

"Ehem… Lalu… Bagaimana hubungan kita… dulu…?" tanya Yuki dengan nada terputus-putus karena gugup.

Nah, mendengar pertanyaan yang satu itu, Luca terdiam juga. Pastilah ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada Yuki bahwa pada masa yang lalu mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Jika Yuki terlahir sebagai perempuan mungkin menjelaskan hal itu akan terasa lebih mudah namun Yuki sekarang kan terlahir sebagai laki-laki.

_Andai saja ia tetap terlahir sebagai perempuan pasti lebih mudah menjelaskan segalanya_, pikir Luca_. Aah, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya, aku tak boleh memberikan jawaban yang bisa membuatnya merasa tak nyaman._

"Kita terikat kontrak, kamu menjadi masterku sejak di kehidupan yang lalu, Yuki," akhirnya Luca memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang paling aman, dan itu juga bukan suatu kebohongan, jadi tak masalah.

"Hanya itukah?" tanya Yuki penasaran. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang lebih daripada itu.

"Apa ada yang kamu ingat dari kehidupan yang lalu, Yuki?" Luca balas bertanya. Perasaanya tiba-tiba campur aduk, antara penasaran, sedikit cemas, dan berbagai emosi lainnya.

"Andai saja ada… maka mungkin perasaanku sekarang tak akan menjadi pertanyaan besar…" jawab Yuki dengan nada agak kecewa karena fakta ia tidak ingat apapun soal dirinya.

"Perasaanmu sekarang?" Luca bertanya bingung.

Menyadari bahwa ia salah ucap,Yuki langsung mengelak, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok…"

"Jika itu menyangkut perasaanmu maka hal itu berarti penting," potong Luca tegas.

"Benar bukan apa-apa kok…," kilah Yuki. Ia langsung bangun membereskan gelasnya dan Luca yang isinya sudah habis diminum dan segera menaruhnya di bak cuci piring. "Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini, Luca. Selamat tidur."

Yuki dengan tergesa-gesa langsung keluar pantry, dalam hati ia mengutuki diri sendiri karena sudah melontarkan kalimat yang hampir saja membongkar perasaannya pada Luca. Namun, belum sampai Yuki keluar pintu pantry, tangan Luca yang terbalut kemeja lengan panjang warna hitam sudah memerangkapnya antara tubuh tegap Luca dan tembok, menghalanginya keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luca lagi, tegas.

"Benar, bukan apa-apa…"

"Yuki!"

Mendengar ketegasan sekaligus kesabaran dalam nada suara Luca, wajah Yuki terasa panas. Dan mungkin karena karakter dasarnya yang memang jujur, akhirnya ia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

"Aku… aku bingung kenapa setiap saat berhadapan dengan Luca, aku merasa berdebar-debar," jawab Yuki akhirnya.

_Terserah saja jika Luca menganggapku aneh_, pikir Yuki pasrah.

"Apa aku membuatmu merasa tak nyaman?" tanya Luca, salah mengerti maksud ucapan Yuki. Apalagi saat berkata begitu Yuki tak memandang langsung ke matanya seperti biasanya. Di matanya Yuki malah terlihat takut sewaktu berkata begitu.

"Bukan!" Bantah Yuki sambil menoleh ke arah Luca, ia tak ingin membuat Luca salah paham dan terluka.

Melihat wajah Luca yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya ia akhirnya merasa sudah waktunya merasa jujur.

"Aku… aku… menyukaimu Luca…"

Satu kalimat dari Yuki itu langsung membuatnya tercengang.

"Aku bingung… Apa debaran ini sudah berasal dari kehidupanku yang lalu… Kata kalian aku dulu seorang gadis kan?" ujar Yuki meneruskan. "Apakah aku yang dulu juga menyukaimu seperti sekarang ini? Aku penasaran bagaimana hubungan kita du…"

Kalimat Yuki terpotong karena tiba-tiba Luca memeluknya, dan rasa kaget karena itu seperti menghentikan segala aktivitas otaknya. Pelukan Luca sangat hangat dan nyaman, harum tubuh Luca yang lembut juga terasa akrab di penciumannya. Luca mengusap puncak kepala Yuki lembut dan mencium rambutnya.

"Dulu beginilah hubungan kita…," jawab Luca. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Yuki. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Tak ada yang berubah. Bagiku… kamu tak tergantikan... tak akan pernah tergantikan"

Mendengar jawaban itu, rasanya keganjilan yang selalu dirasakan Yuki mengenai hubungannya dengan Luca seolah hilang. Ia balas memeluk Luca. Dan kehangatanpun memenuhi hati mereka berdua.

**Ruang Tamu Twilight Mansion**

Yuki duduk bersandar di sofa yang nyaman sementara Luca yang duduk di sebelahnya melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Yuki, merangkulnya dengan kehangatan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam namun tak merasa canggung karenanya. Walau begitu Luca merasa harus menjelaskan segala sesuatunya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Lagipula Yuki memang meminta penjelasannya.

"Dulu kita kekasih," jelas Luca. "Dulu kamu adalah yang paling kucintai sehingga aku memutuskan meninggalkan keluargaku. Semuanya karena kamu juga memberiku cinta, Yuki. Sampai sekarangpun perasaanku tak pernah berubah, kamulah yang paling kucintai."

Mendengar penjelasan Luca dan pengakuannya yang jujur itu, Yuki jadi salah tingkah. Luca sih hanya tersenyum saja melihat hal itu.

"Tak peduli berapa kali pun kamu terlahir kembali, aku akan selalu menemukanmu seperti sekarang ini. Aku terus mencintaimu Yuki," tambah Luca.

"Tapi aku sekarang laki-laki, Luca," sanggah Yuki. Walau ia mencintai Luca juga, rasanya ia tak bisa mengenyampingkan fakta itu. Selama ini ia dibesarkan dalam kaidah-kaidah yang tak bisa diputarbalikan, baginya cinta yang ada di antara Luca dan dirinya yang sekarang ini agak… aneh.

"Aku tahu," jawab Luca cepat, tetap dengan nada sabar. "Tapi aku mencintaimu dulu bukan karena aku laki-laki dan kamu perempuan, tapi karena kamu adalah kamu. Maka sekarang ataupun nanti seperti apapun kamu, aku yakin tak akan menjadi masalah bagiku."

Melihat Luca tersenyum begitu sabar padanya Yuki ikut tersenyum. Keraguannya hilang. Luca benar, bagaimana pun kondisi mereka sekarang, yang penting kasih sayang yang menghubungkan mereka terjalin selamanya. Terjalin untuk keabadian. Rasanya walau ingatannya tidak kembali sedikitpun ia bahagia bisa tetap memiliki Luca yang mencintainya sejak kehidupan yang lalu.

"Aku juga. Berapa kalipun aku terlahir kembali, sekalipun aku tak ingat. Aku yakin hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta."

Luca tersenyum, ia mengubah rangkulannya menjadi pelukan. Yuki membalas pelukannya itu. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman ada dalam rengkuhan orang yang paling kita cintai. Seperti terlindungi dari apapun yang bisa menyakiti kita, rasa aman dan nyaman yang dirindukannya itu membuat Yuki mempererat pelukannya. Luca mencium kening Yuki sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf ya…," ucap Yuki sambil menyentuh pipi Luca yang lembut setelah Luca melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa…?"

"Karena tidak mengingatmu selama ini… Kamu pasti kesepian… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Tak apa, kamu tak perlu minta maaf. Aku…"

Yuki meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luca, menghentikannya dan berkata, "Sudahlah Luca. Jika aku ada dalam posisimu, aku akan merasa sangat kesepian jika kamu melupakanku… Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa begitu…"

Suasana hening sesaat. "Dan terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini. Terima kasih untuk tetap setia mencintaiku…," tambah Yuki.

Luca tersenyum, Yuki memang satu-satunya yang mampu melihat menembus ke kedalaman jiwanya. Hanya Yuki satu-satunya yang bisa memahaminya, memahami setiap perasaan dan emosi yang bahkan tak pernah ditunjukannya.

Luca memegang pergelangan tangan Yuki sehingga jari telunjuk Yuki bergeser dari bibirnya sehingga ia bisa merespon kata-kata Yuki. Ia mencium punggung tangan Yuki seraya berkata , "Terima kasih juga untuk selalu jadi yang paling memahamiku…"

Mereka saling melempar senyuman. Senyum lembut dari Luca dan senyum malu dengan wajah merah Yuki.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa tenang, kembalilah tidur, Yuki. Ini sudah hampir pagi," bujuk Luca.

"Ya"

**Kamar Tidur Yuki**

Luca menyelimuti Yuki, di sebelah Yuki tidur Sodom, familiar Luca yang aslinya berbentuk naga namun malah mengambil bentuk bola hitam berbulu seperti guinea pig yang bersayap seperti kelelawar. Sodom tidur dengan santai di bantal samping Yuki.

"Selamat tidur Yuki…"

"Selamat tidur juga Luca…"

Saat Luca baru saja hendak melangkah ke luar, Yuki menarik ujung lengan kemejanya, menahannya. "Sebentar Luca."

Luca kembali mendekati tempat tidur Yuki, Yuki bangun sedikit dari posisinya. Ia mengisyaratkan Luca untuk mendekat.

"Aku tak ingat apa dulu aku melakukan ini tapi…" setelah berkata begitu Yuki mencium pipi Luca. Ia tersenyum malu. "Selamat tidur," tambahnya.

Luca yang awalnya sempat kaget juga langsung tersenyum kembali. "Dulu harusnya begini…"

Luca mencium bibir mungil Yuki, lembut saja. Penuh kasih sayang seolah Yuki akan hancur apabila ia bergerak terlalu kasar.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Luca lembut setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yuki. Ia kembali merapatkan selimut Yuki, membantu membenahi posisi bantalnya dan juga memberi dua kecupan manis lagi di kening dan ujung hidung Yuki yang sukses membuat wajah cowok polos itu memerah. Baru ia berlalu keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Semoga mimpimu indah…"

My future only exist when I'm with you

You're the every heart beat that I have

Keep me alive with your kindness

With your gentle touch

Loving you is all I can do

And your love is all I need

To spend this eternity

Forever

**~FIN~**

End Author's note : hai minna-san, ini chapter pertamanya, kalau ada kritik atau saran silakan lebih ke bawah lagi dan review ya… hehehe…

Ngomong-ngomong sekedar curhat, bikin chapter satu ini bikin saya nggak enak hati sendiri, karena berasa bikin cerita saya dan si ganteng Luca, yah nama saya sama sih sama pasangannya, Yuki. Huahahaha… *dilempar kentongan ma hansip*

Nggak ding, bercanda aja kok… hoho… yah andai yang dilimpahi kata-kata manis dan dicium Luca itu memang saya…. *ngarep mode on*

Untuk chapter kedua nanti saya akan bikin cerita dengan pairing Toko-Tsukumo ~kya… Tsukumo-kun*diketok pake palu gede*

Hahaha…. Jadi heboh sendiri nih… maaf yah authornya gaje gini…

Pokoknya kalau anda punya saran atau merasa gatal mau kasih kritik silakan… semua diterima kok…


End file.
